Hetalia: Draw A Circle, That's The Earth
by A Certain Fullmetal Hetalian
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's crappy. I made several author's notes too, so if you read this you can skip the first. This is a story about the Allies (and Canada... wait, who?) and an oc country (occ, if you will) and all their struggles as they work hard to raise the small country. I hope you enjoy! Rated T for language and a little violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hero here! So this is a fan fiction of Hetalia Allies (I mention Axis here and there, sorry! But I have Canada instead!) And a new country I just made up. :P I'm a rebel like that. Well, I hope you like it. If not, please tell me, and I'm sorry. I would really appreciate comments and would love it if you told me how much you liked or disliked it. **** And without a further ado, I give you "Hetalia: Draw A Circle, That's The Earth!" **

–**A Certain Fullmetal Hetalian**

Chapter 1

_The year 2052…_

"Thank you, e-everybody for coming to this year's W-World Conference. I hope you a-all have a very safe trip home, and we'll see you next year…" Canada said at his loudest volume ever.

The other countries began to pack up and leave.

Italy began to rapidly tap Germany on the shoulder and Germany already began to grimace. Japan slipped away, knowing Germany might actually kill Italy this time.

"Hey, Germany! Let's go get some pasta at that-"

"Italy! Ve've been having _nozhing_ but pasta for zhe past veek! Can ve _please_ get somezhing else?" Germany barked.

"Okay, no pasta!" Italy smiled.

Gasps made their way around the room, and Romano just about fainted at what he had heard.

"Zhank you," Germany sighed, shuffling his papers on new countries into a neat pile.

"So can we go to that new lasagna place instead?!"

"_Italy_!" Germany yelled, throwing his papers into the air.

"What? Don't get upset-y, eat spaghetti!"

"That's my brother!" Romano cheered.

"_It. A. Ly_. I'm going to _kill you_!" Germany shouted, extending his hands to grasp Italy's neck.

Italy screamed, running into a restroom.

"Oh, hello!" cheered Italy, who was loud enough to be heard outside of the restroom.

A woman shrieked, and Ukraine came running out of the bathroom, screaming, "There's a pervert in the bathroom!"

"Yup, that's my brother," Romano sighed as America laughed his head off.

"Dudes, that was totally hilarious!"

"Hey, America?" Canada approached America, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm? What's up, bro? Oh, and good job on the conference! You've really improved since last time!"

"Really? Well… thank you, America!"

"No worries, bro. Ever since I heard about all the crap Cuba has been giving you, I decided to step up as your bro, you know, dude? So I'm totally your hero know, right?"

"… Yeah. Thanks." The issues with Cuba were _years_ ago, and they were all America's fault. "Any who, I was wondering if I could talk to you and the other Allies after everyone else leaves, if you don't mind."

"Sure, what's on your mind, dude?"

"You'll see, okay? Eh?"

"Okay, don't know if I'll still be here, but fine."

The Allies waited until everyone left, then closed the doors.

"So, Canada," England began. "Why did you exactly call us here?"

"Yes, well… um, you see-"

"_AIYA_!" China screamed as a vase filled with flowers smashed against the hardwood floor, sending petals, water and bright blue glass all over the floor.

"China, please be more careful," England sighed.

"Oui, I agree. It would be bad if you ended up in zhe hospital, no?" France nodded.

"But it… it wasn't me!" China defied.

"Then who did it?" Canada asked.

"A ghost?" Russia asked jokingly.

"_A GHOST YEAH RIGHT WHAT WOULD A GHOST BE DOING HERE DON'T BE SILLY RUSSIA!_" America cried, pretending to be all brave when fear was written on his face.

"Blimey, America, calm down!" England exclaimed. "Last I checked, I tried to raise you as a gentleman, not a lady. Quit being a nancy-boy."

"Y-yeah… you're right… I mean, everyone knows ghosts come out at night, and it's the middle of the day! Guess I was just being silly."

"Zat was pretty was pretty funny, though," France chuckled.

"Ha-ha-ha…" everyone began to laugh a little and loosen up their nerves. When they settled down, a small sneeze echoed through the mostly empty room.

"Bless you," everyone said. They all looked amongst each other.

"Canada, weren't you the one who sneezed?" France asked.

"N-no," he answered, shaking his head. "I thought China did."

"I thought France did, aru!"

"I zought Britain did!"

"I thought Russia was the one who bloody sneezed!"

"I didn't sneeze. I thought America did."

"Dudes, if none of us sneezed… who did?"

Another sneeze.

"Any of you?" England asked as he eyed the room.

Everyone answered no, and they began to look around the room.

"Hey, um… to relax everyone a little… Canada, what did you want to talk about?" Russia asked.

"Oh, I wanted to know if any of you have seen the other countries," Canada answered, looking under the table.

"Other countries?" England raised a hairy eyebrow as he placed a chair back at the table.

"Of course we have! Today was zhe World Conference, mon amie!" France made Canada look him in the eye. "Are you sick?"

"No, the _other_ countries," Canada said, backing away from France. "You know the new ones? Germany talked about it. Apparently, a little girl has been seen around here."

"A little girl?" China asked.

"Dude, what's a little girl doing hanging around here?"

"Well, I heard some people say it might be a country, but others think it's just some kid that came by."

"A country? From where, under the sea?" England laughed. "No one's been fighting lately, so it can't be one that gained independence."

"England's right," Russia said. "The only way it could be a country was if it formed by itself, and that hasn't been happening for centuries."

"Zhen who is she?" France asked.

_SMASH!_

The countries all whipped their heads over to the back of the room, to the podium that once held a vase of flowers in the very middle of the row.

And there she stood, right on the podium like a trophy for the world to see.

Her hair was styled and colored like America's. They were wavy and blonde at the tips, like France's hair. Where America's cowlick would be, a strand of curly hair like Canada's sprang forward.

A big purple bow, as purple as Russia's eyes, pulled the long hair behind her bangs back and into a long cascade of precious locks.

Her eyebrows were pretty big, considering her age. They resembled England's, but a little thinner.

Her features were tiny like China's, except for her round face and cute rosy cheeks. She wore a light pink dress like all countries were born wearing, with a yellow bow instead of a red bow at the collar.

Her eyes were wide and she looked frightened. No one uttered a sound, but she began to shake. A whimper began to fill the room, and she began to cry.

"Uh-oh," America said.

"Um… hey! There's no need to cry, love," England said, slowly approaching the girl.

"I know zhe solution, and it's zhe same strategy zat made America shut up!"

"What?" America looked at France.

"Ah, see, when you were petite, Britain and I used to fight over who would take care of you, and you cried and I tried bribing you with food."

"And how did that work out?" England laughed with a slim smile.

"Oh, shut up, you bastard!" France yelled.

The girl cowered at France's angry tone, and he immediately pulled himself back together.

"Ah, pardon, petite mademoiselle," he apologized.

"I wonder what a little girl like her is doing standing on the podium?" Canada asked.

"I bet you she's the one who broke the other vase," China pointed out.

"But why would the little dudette do that?"

"Maybe she wanted to smell the flowers?" Russia suggested.

"How do you know zat?" France asked.

"Well, she wanted to get to the flowers, but accidentally bumped them off the podiums instead. She wouldn't do that twice unless she had a determined goal," Russia explained.

The little girl began to nod her head, sending her hair bouncing all over the place.

"Oh, if that's the case," England picked her up off from the podium and set her down on the table, being careful to not step on any glass.

Russia pulled some lilies from a pot and handed them to the girl. She smiled, and happily took the flowers. She took a big sniff, forcing a sneeze out of her nose.

"So that solves the sneezing case," Canada smiled.

"Are you a country, aru?" China asked, sitting down in a chair. The other countries proceeded to do the same as the girl looked at China and tilted her head side to side.

"What is she doing?" France asked, after her continuously smelling the flower, then staring at them, tilting her head every so often for the past five minutes.

"I have no freakin' clue, dude," America said, propping his elbows onto the table.

"Let me try," England said. "Love?"

She looked at him, and then stood. She walked up to him and poked his nose. He quickly covered his nose because she almost got his eye in the process.

"Whee!" she cheered, turning around and running in circles on the table.

"Ha-ha-ha! Dude, that was so-" America was cut off by a poke on the nose, and the little girl's giggles when his glasses fell off his nose.

"Ha! She got your glasses, too!" England laughed.

"I hope she doesn't get violent…" Canada sighed. She ran up to him and gently poked his nose.

"Aw, what?!" America exclaimed. "No fair!"

She giggled like crazy, and then went up to Russia. She hesitated on poking his nose, but got it done. She poked France's nose next, then China's nose.

"Tee-hee!" she giggled.

"Oh, so that's funny?" America asked. "C'mere, you!" He grabbed the girl and began to tickle her sides. She let out a loud screech, and then laughed.

"Stop, you're going to make her pee!" Canada insisted.

"Okay, okay, sorry _Mom_," America said sarcastically. The girl crawled back onto the table, still giggling.

Then she suddenly got up and began to spin in circles until she fell onto her bum. She sat there, then got up and did it again.

"I don't understand children," Russia sighed as she fell again.

"I zink I know what she is doing," France said, and leaned onto the table. He put a hand in front of her before she spun again. "Sweetheart, are you watching your dress spin?"

She nodded with satisfaction, twisting the dress around her hips. She looked at her knees, made a confused face, then proceeded to lift her dress, exposing her bloomers.

"Ah! No, no, sweetheart!" France scolded. He pulled her dress back down, but lifted it back up to look at her knees.

"What is zis?" France pointed to her knees, showing a bunch of bruises and scabs and one large cut that spiraled from the tip of her knee to her heel.

"Whoa!" America exclaimed.

"Blimey!" England gasped.

"Aiya, she must be in so much pain!" China got up and grabbed the first aid kit on the wall.

"Weird, since she was running recklessly around the table," Russia mentioned.

"How on earth could a little girl like her get hurt so badly?" Canada whimpered.

"Uh, dudes, there's blood on her back!" America exclaimed, pointing to the red splotches.

"What?!" France turned her around and lifted the dress so he could see the wound. She tried to run away from him, so he set her down onto her stomach.

A large and thick cut ran down her back, and the countries knew that would leave a nasty scar.

She still struggled, trying to crawl out of France's grip, and then escape.

"Okay, so this is going to hurt a little," China said, holding a cotton ball dipped in hydrogen peroxide. Gently, he began to dab her back with the cotton, and she cried out in pain.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay," England was sitting in front of her, so he leaned across the table and began to gently stroke her hair away from her back.

America took her hand, Russia taking the other. Canada quickly got up, left, and came right back with a small teddy bear.

"Look it," he smiled as he approached.

"Oh, look at that!" England smiled, trying to make everything sunshine and rainbows. "Isn't that cute?"

She nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, dudette; just let your big brothers take of this!" America grinned. "But mostly me, since I'm the hero!"

She giggled, and then grimaced.

It took about fifteen minutes until her wounds were all patched up.

"There, all done!" China smiled as he smoothed out the small band-aid under her bangs.

"We are so sorry, we know it hurts. But zis will help you heal faster! Zat is good, no?"

She nodded, and Canada handed her the bear.

"For your brave efforts!" he smiled.

She hugged it tightly, giving it a small kiss on its plush nose.

"Do you like your bear?" Russia asked, smiling.

"I…" she said shyly. "I love the teddy!"

She gave the bear a big hug, and at that exact moment, the six men's' hearts all skipped a beat in perfect unison.

They were in love with the little girl. It was impossible to want the girl anymore. But she opened her mouth and said,

"I love my big brothers!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Return of the hero! Thank you to Hetaliadailytribune and Fallen Heavens for your comments, it means a lot to me! **** So, we pick up in the World Conference room, where the Allies (and Canada who I am calling an Allie from here on out) found a little girl with bruises and cuts. So here we go with the second chapter! Sorry, it's short, but next chapter won't be here until next Wednesday… Gomen nasai, minna-san.**

**-A Certain Fullmetal Hetalian**

Chapter 2

"No!" the little country screamed. "I don't wanna take a bath!"

"You have to! You're all dirty!" France growled, dragging her into the hotel's bathroom.

The countries took the young country to a luxurious hotel wash up and get a good night's rest, since she refused to stay with one specific person and leave the others.

"Okay, dudes! The hero has arrived and he has bath toys and the other stuff you all wanted so badly!" America cheered as he burst into the room.

"Bath toys?" the little girl asked, leaving France the perfect chance to yank her off of the door frame.

"Oui, zey are for ze tub, and you can't play with zem until you are all clean!" France said.

The other countries came down from their make-shift beds upstairs and gathered around the table where America placed the plastic shopping bags.

"Ah, maple syrup!" Canada smiled.

"Good job, America," England said, picking up the tin of tea and nodding in approval.

"I also got McDonald's for us!"

"Ahem," China coughed.

"Right, I got you Panda Express," America said, holding up the purple bag.

"_Panda_!" China grabbed the bag and dashed back to his spot on the couch.

"Canada, dude," America handed his brother a plastic tin. "Do you know how hard it is to get pancakes at McDonald's when it isn't morning?"

"Thank you so much, America!"

"Yeah, yeah. France! Let the little dudette eat first!"

"Oui, we're coming," France patted the little country on the back as she cried. They all looked at the two with an eyebrow raised.

"She _really_ did not want to take a bath."

"Hey! I got food!" America smiled, holding up the Happy Meal.

"What is zat?" France pointed to the face on the box.

"Yeah, I don't like it either. But I control McDonald's," America picked up a marker and colored the smiling face out so it wouldn't scare the little country.

"I got you…" America began to take out the items as he listed them. "A six pieces of chicken nuggets… apples and caramel sauce… chocolate milk… and a Hot Wheels car!"

"Why didn't you get her a girl toy?" England asked, taking another disgusted bite of the fatty burger.

"They only had this," he said, picking the toy up and setting it back down. "Plus, I don't wanna get her a Barbie so she can try be skinny like her."

"Good point," France said, munching on his fries.

"Cool," the girl smiled and tried to open it.

"Nope, dinner first, dudette," America snatched the toy from her and sat her in a chair, squirting the ketchup into the lid of the nugget container.

"So are we just gonna keep calling her 'girl' until a name suddenly pops up?" Russia asked.

"That's right, we never caught your name, love," England said. "Mind telling us your name?"

"Ethparu," She said with her cheeks stuffed with nuggets. She looked at the mini-fridge's reflective surface and giggled at her appearance.

"Ethparu?" China asked.

"No, thiree!" she said, swallowing her large bites of food. "Vespale. My name is Vespale."

"Vespale?" Canada asked.

"Yeah, for Amerigo Vespucci! I got the last name part."

"Ha! She's totally my little sister! She got her name adapted from that Amerigo dude!" America laughed.

"Shut up, you bloody twit," England grumbled.

"Finished!" Vespale gasped. She slammed the chocolate milk jug down onto the table and reached for the toy, jerking at the 'invincible' plastic.

"Let me help you with that," Russia took the toy and ripped open the plastic bag. "There you go."

"Thank you," Vespale took the car and began to drive it all over the room.

"Sorry, ma Cherie," France picked Vespale up and took her into the bathroom. "It is bath time!"

"Why?! What did I do?!" Vespale whined.

After an hour of crying, water splashing, and struggling, Vespale sniffled as she smiled at the little toy boat and pushed it into the sea of bubbles.

"See… that wasn't so bad… now was it?" England, who had to help France, panted.

"Remind me to zank America for buying the toys and saving us from a total meltdown," said France as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"We better join the others," England helped France back up and they made their way back to the living room.

"We need to come to a decision," France stated.

"What do you mean?" America asked, turning off the TV.

"We mean, she can't live with all of us," England said. "It's obvious she can't make a decision, and this is a peaceful time. We don't need a war over her to ruin it."

"And that's where I come in!" China smiled. "See, I know we are all capable of pulling it together for a bit. So, I thought we could give her what she wants."

He whipped out a bunch of blue prints and sketches.

"What is this?" Russia asked.

"Our house for Vespale. See, on the second floor, it's just bedrooms. And…" the six countries spent the rest of the discussing the house and all of the costs, because they wanted what was best for her.

"With all of us powerful countries around her, she'll shoot up like a weed!" England had commented.

While they had spent the night discussing plans for her future, they forgot about the present.

They all spent the next morning taking care of Vespale's cold from sleeping in the bath tub…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heroes, times three! I am so sorry for the suuuuper late update, y'all. I meant to do one last week but missed my chance and the weekend was too hectic to get anything done. But! That hectic weekend made for perfect inspiration! So thank it! Here we go, Chapter 3 is now starting! Thank you all for reading and sticking with me and our Allies! Oh! And also check out my friend, "Italy", AKA CaptainMunchlax. He writes Pokémon, and is getting better. You'll like it; I am in it! Thanks again! –A Certain Fullmetal Hetalian 3**

Chapter 3

_At the World Village…_

"Just keep walking, you're almost there," Russia ushered the little Vespale, who recovered from her cold almost instantly after England cast a spell and America put a burger on her forehead (that and China's medicine).

"Aw, can't you just tell me where we are going?" the blindfolded Vespale, whose arms were all the way out in front of her, whined, nearly tripping on cracks in the sidewalk.

"No, that would be too easy, aru," China smirked. "Just stay relax and you have no problem."

"Yeah, chill, dudette! There's nothing to fear 'cause the hero is here!" America laughed loudly.

"Please, she's just recovered from her cold. There is no need to give her a head ache," England said, rolling his green eyes.

"How about we don't fight, eh?" Canada offered.

"Ha-ha-ha… 'A-boot'…" America giggled.

"Please stop," Canada whined.

"Are we there now?" Vespale asked, managing to hit Russia in the knee. "Sorry!"

"It's okay. We're almost there."

"Don't worry, petite mademoiselle, when we get zhere, I shall make you a fine, luxurious meal!" France said, beginning to fantasize her reaction to his cooking.

"Just a little more, love," England patting Vespale's back to hurry her along.

***Vespale's POV***

_I hate this stupid blindfold… it itches and smells like funny…_

I stubbed my toe against another rock.

_Well, isn't this awful. That weird boy with that weird hat throws me into a tree, I tumble down a hill to get away from him, he chases me, I get sick, and now my feet hurt! _I grumbled to myself, wondering if my feet were bleeding. Well, at least I got these good, big brothers out of the deal! They were so nice, taking me to a surprise and everything!

"Dudes! I can see it!" America laughed. He's loud, but he made everything look like fun.

"America! You're going to ruin everyzhing!" France hissed. He's kinda weird, but he's really kind to me.

"Aiya, shut up already!" China ordered. He's pretty bossy, but was careful with me.

"Umm… shouldn't we be careful with our _choice of words_, eh?" Canada said, as if reminding them of this. He was really quiet and shy, but that makes him really unique from the others.

"Right… sorry, love. We are almost there, just a few more seconds," England said. He was pretty easy to irritate, but he has a really cool imagination and told me some stories to put me to sleep.

"Just little longer and we will be there! Just thinking about it gives me pleasure smile," Russia beamed. He's a little weird, but… yeah, he's weird. And scary. But I know he'd never do anything to hurt me; if anything he'd protect me. They all would.

"And… ta-da!" they all cheered as someone pulled the blindfold off. I blinked.

It was a house. A big house. We were standing in front of this fence that was taller than me.

"Whoa," I gasped. It was beautiful. It was brick, with a tall chimney, and these strange lion statue things on the porch. The yard was big and grassy, lots of flowers and bushes edging the fence.

Canada opened the gate and ushered me in.

"Wanna see the backyard?" England offered. I nodded.

They took me around back, and I gasped. There stood the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

***Normal POV***

The Allies stood proud and tall in the backyard, for they believed they assembled the best house and playground in the history of the world.

The playground consisted of a fort with spiral tops, like Russia's Saint Basil's Cathedral. It was nice and big, enough for little country. They even made a second floor with a balcony. The inside was a mix of different rooms from the six countries from different times.

From the balcony, a bridge that resembled the Great Wall of China led into a clock tower, much like the one in England, with see through plastic on two of the faces. The other two actually operated, with small bell sounds telling the time. One of the non-clock faces opened as a door and revealed a slide.

The slide led into a small pen with concrete as the ground. Multi-colored chalk sat behind the slide, just waiting to be used. The wooden walls were decorated to look like a mountain terrain, like one would see in Canada.

There wasn't and exit, so someone had to pick her up and pull her out to take her over to the two attractions.

There was a jungle gym with an Eiffel Tower in the center, making it appear as though the tower was spouting metal.

A swing set held up by Lady Liberty and the Empire State Building also stood amongst the others.

Vespale's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Is this all for me?" she asked, pointing ahead and not moving her eyes away.

"Oui," France smiled, placing a hand on her head. "Let's show you your room."

Vespale's head whipped away from the playground and up at her brothers, "_My_ room?"

"You say it like you wouldn't get one," England chuckled. She still stared at the men walking away from her.

"I didn't."

They stopped and looked back at her.

"What makes you think that?" Russia asked.

"Well… I just…" Vespale looked away and kicked dirt around.

"Eh? You seriously thought you wouldn't get your own room?" Canada asked.

"It… we all shared a room with each other last night, so I thought…"

"Dudette, we're cheap, but not that cheap. Who would shove a girl into a room with a bunch of dudes for a few years?" America sighed as he opened the sliding glass door and walked inside.

"What do you mean, America?" Vespale called, hurrying after him. She looked up at the others who followed.

"What did he mean?!"

"It's okay, love. You see, um…" England began to get flustered. So were the others, including America.

"Hmm?" Vespale was confused.

"You see, mademoiselle," France knelt beside her. "We are all big and powerful countries, and you'll get bigger and bigger."

"Like you?"

"Oui, er… non… not quite. You're a girl, and we're boys. You're gonna grow up… differently…"

Vespale began to yank on her hair.

"You guys are so confusing!"

"… let's just stick with zhat." France took her hand and took her through their 1950's American themed kitchen. They took her through the living room, which held items from their own cultures, a fireplace and furniture from IKEA. Too bad this narrator is too lazy to describe what there is, so too bad.

They marched up the stairs, down the short hallway, and confused Vespale with the semi-circle hallway.

China opened the first door there and walked inside.

"What are you waiting for, aru?"

They all walked inside.

"Wow!" Vespale gasped. The room was a plain rectangle, with the walls decorated to be the sky. The carpet was fuzzy and resembled the earth. The ceiling had stars and a moon painted on it.

A twin sized bed sat against the wall of the large window, and a toy chest sat at the foot of it. A wall dresser took up the right side with a bathroom door, and the left consisted of a table dresser with a large mirror.

"What do you think?" Russia asked.

"We all worked hard to make sure you'd like it," Canada smiled.

"So? How is it?" England asked impatiently.

"I… I don't like it. I love it! Wow! Is it really mine?!" Vespale cheered, bouncing around the room.

She then stopped. "Where are your rooms?"

"Down the hall," China said.

"Well, dinner isn't going to make itself, and she probably wants to play wiz her new toys and try on her clozhes, so let us go," France said, leaving. The others took the same notion, leaving little Vespale alone in her room.

She had no clue they still felt nervous about giving her the puberty talk. The idea of the birds and bees talk frightened them even more.

***Vespale's POV***

Why did they leave me so quickly? Did they think I was lying? But I wasn't!

They were acting strangely… I guess I have to test how much they actually love me… but how?

Wait…

Yeah! It's crazy, but it just might work!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyo to the hero! Hahahaha! I'm back and figured out my desktop's typing options! Hooray for ACFMH!... That sounded better in my head... Any who, spelling may get lazy for there is no spell check so sorry for errors. Thank you so much for reading! Over 120 views! I am so happy! :) Welp, let's go! Happy reading! This isn't much but I'm lazy today so :P -A Certain Fullmetal Hetalian**

Chapter 4

"Vespale?" Canada gently knocked onto her door, waiting patiently for a response.

No answer.

"Vespale? Are you okay?" he knocked again. Nothing. He entered to find the room empty. "Sweetie, this is no time for hide and seek."

He looked under the bed, in the bathroom, in the toy chest, and the wall dresser.

Beginning to panic, Canada checked everyone else's rooms. America's: just baseball stuff, his flag, a bean bag chair and Tony on his laptop. England's: A bed with the Union Jack sheets, a shelf filled with tea, books and weird jars (and he couldn't see it, but some fairies and a unicorn.) Russia's: CENSORED. AN ERROR HAS OCCURED. JUST GO AWAY. China's: A panda, Hello Kitty plushies, Chinese delicacies, and a wok. France: See Russia +French roses. Canada's: His flag, Kumajirou, instant pancake mix from America, and maple-themed items.

"Oh sh-"

***Down in the kitchen***

"And... voila! Fin!" France smiled, placing the plates of scrumptious ratatouille down onto the large table at everyone's spots.

"Smells delicious, France," England complinted.

"I still think I should make meals," China pouted.

"Hey, what do you think is taking Canada and Vespale so long?" America asked, looking into the living room.

"_We have a problem!_" Canada cried as he collided into America, sending both onto the floor.

"Dude, what is the big deal?!"

"You don't know a big deal if it hit you in the gut!" Canada shrieked, snatching the collar's of America's bomber jacket and shaking him wildly. "I can't find Vespale _anywhere_!"

"She's gone missing?!" Russia exclaimed, coming in from the living room.

"Yes! I couldn't find her upstairs! Did you ever see her?" Canada asked, standing and dropping America. His head crashed to the floor, his eyes spinning from

"No, and I've been in there entire time."

"Bloody hell! Where could she have gone?" England began to rub his temples in frustration.

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough!" China said, running into the living room and up the staircase.

"No, I... wait, China!" Canada called.

"AIYA!" China came back down faster than Italy runs from England. He panted in the doorway of the kitchen. "The window... open... think... she... jump... aru?"

"Jump?!" France dropped his bottle of wine, which shattered and sent the blood red wine all over the floor. He gulped and took a few steps away from the mess.

"We have to find her!" Russia prompted.

"Right!" Canada agreed, and they dashed out into the backyard. Except for America. England came dashing back to the open sliding glass door.

"America! Get up, you bloody git!"

"Ehhhh... Five more minutes, Iggy..." sighed the dizzy American.

"... Vespale needs a hero-"

"Say no more!" America laughed, jumping up from his back and pushing the Englishman out of his way.

***1 hour later***

"Anything?" Canada whimpered.

"Nope," America sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry," Russia hung his head.

"No," China sighed.

"No! Bloody nothing!" England cried out in anger.

"Wait! I zhink I found her! Over here!" France called.

Everyone hurried over to the club house.

"Vespale! Get out of there!" England called.

"No! You can't make me!" Vespale cried.

"Don't make me come in there~!" Russia called gleefully a deadly aura surrounding him.

Vespale screamed. She came bursting out from the balcony, across the wall, and down the slide.

"Oh no!" Vespale cursed, realizing she was trapped.

"Gotcha, you little panda!" China smiled as he picked her up.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN!" Vespale then sank her teeth into China's arm, making him the one to scream. He dropped her, and she dashed between the mens' legs, making them fall all over themselves.

"Dammit! Where'd she go?!" America exclaimed.

"The bushes! She ran into the bushes!" China pointed to the flowered shrubs.

"Are you alright, China?" France asked.

"Just fine, aru," he responded. "It's good thing that fence there, otherwise she would run off and get hurt."

America froze, not looking anyone in the eye.

"R-Right..."

"America. I know that behavior," England said sternly. "What did you do?"

"Well, um, you see..."

"Bloody... OUT WITH IT, YOU ASSHAT!"

"You all know how my dudes were in charge of the fence? Well, uh, we were a little short on wood, and um... it's not quite... finished."

"_She can get_-" England's rant was interrupted by Russia, who put his hand over his mouth.

"We know that, but does she?" Russia whispered.

"FREEEEDOM!" Vespale's voice was heard screaming, her laughter getting more and more faint.

"... I guess she does."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! Sorry guys, school year has been INSANE! There are good surprises for you guys, though! Thank you all for reading! Over 260 views! Let's shoot for 300! Comment, follow and favorite, please! Oh! Special shout-out to DieuAiderLaBanni (Katie)! Thank you for taking in Vespale! :) Ciao! -A Certain Fullmetal Hetalian**

Chapter 5

"Bloody-" England sucked in his breath. "Vespale! Vespale! This isn't funny, come back right this instant!"

"Please come back, Vespale!" Canada said at normal speaking volume.

"VESPALE! DUDETTE, SERIOUSLY THIS ISN'T COOL!" America yelled.

"I blame you, America!" France yelled.

"ME?!"

"Oui, because you didn't fix zhe stupid fence, she's gone and run away! Plus, she's gotten all rebelious! Reminds me of a little something..."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" America defied.

"Actually, it was." England stated.

"But why was she running away, aru?" China wondered out loud.

"Maybe because America was being a-" England began, being cut off by America.

"QUIT BLAMING ME! IT COULD'VE JUST BEEN ANYONE ELSE'S FAULT! PLUS, RUSSIA DIDN'T BRING ENOUGH MATERIALS!"

"I brought plenty of wood!"

"Bull shit!"

"Can we please calm down...? Canada asked calmly.

"Oh, shut up!" America said. "Hey, wait a minute! You didn't do _anything _to stop her!"

"Well, I-"

"Zhat's right!" France agreed.

"You such a wimp, aru."

"Well... Well I'm not the one who dropped Vespale, who doesn't have much strength!" Canada exclaimed.

China gasped. "Aiya, that so rude! I have you know, that hurt badly!"

The countries argued loudly, forgetting the purpose of walking into that dense forest in the first place. It was just shouting at first, but when Russia pushed France, they began to shove each other and then England threw a fist at China, which led them to kicking, punching, and tackling.

Canada was about to get decked by France when a faint sound made him freeze.

"Do you hear zhat?"

"What are you talking about?" Russia asked, holding his water pipe above his head to strike England.

"Listen," Canada shushed. The men froze and listened carefully, waiting for the sound.

"...aa...aaa...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaAaaAaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_" Vespale suddenly came dashing faster than pasta in Italy's stomach, tears gushing out of her eyes.

She ran right past the men and crashed into a tree.

"Vespale!" They all cried, coming to her immediate aid.

"Owie..." she wimpered.

"Vespale, where have you been?!" England scolded.

"Oui, zhat was very naughty of you!" France added. The two European countries had their experiences with America and Canada, so their parental instincts came in kicking.

"I... I'm sorry..." Vespale looked up them, her nose dripping blood and one of her eyes swelled up so badly that her eye was barely open.

"What happened?" Russia asked.

"U-um..."

"There you are!" a voice cried from behind.

Vespale screamed, trying to scramble up the tree.

"No, go away! Please!" she begged.

The countries turned around to see Sealand, standing bold and tall.

"You can't escape from me now!" Sealand took a step forward, making Vespale scream more.

"Hey, you twit!" England grabbed Sealand by the collar. "Just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What do you think?" he sassed. "I'm conquering other coutnries! That ought to get me some recognition as a country!"

"DUMBASS!" The Allies screamed. England hit him on the head and Russia picked him up.

"This should teach you to mess with Vespale," he said, hanging Sealand onto a tree.

"Hey! Put me down!" he demanded.

"No chance," Canada picked Vespale up. "Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah... he hit me..." she whispered, cuddling into Canada's red hoodie.

"I bet he hurt her the first time, too..." China uttered, glaring at Sealand.

"Bet you fifty bucks that your guess is true," America hissed.

Sealand began to tremble, realizing they were becoming 2p. America's hair began to change color, China's eyes turned red and England was getting freckles.

Russia gave off his infamous purple aura, terrifying Sealand more.

"Wait!" Vespale called out. The men turned back to her, calming down, but still surprised. "Please don't hurt him..."

"And why shouldn't we?" France asked.

"He... he's probably just a little... lonely, you know?" Vespale shrugged. "I... I ran away because I felt lonely..."

Everyone looked amongst themselves and sighed. Russia took Sealand out of the tree.

"Sealand! There you are!" Finland cried as Russia put him on the ground.

"FIIIIIINLAAAAAAND!" he cried, running to Finland and hiding behind Sweden, who wasn't far behind.

"Sealand, you've had us so worried! Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry for any trouble he's caused you guys!" Finland apologized.

"No... it's fine..." Canada whispered.

The two groups took their leave for home, being overprotective and loving all the way.

"Don't ever do that again, aiya!" China scolded.

"I sowwy," Vespale said, forcing her words to sound cuter. She knew she was being a little turd, but they still forgave her.

They finished the night with ratatouille and dumplings. England told Vespale a story, and they all went to sleep happily.

**Sappiest. Ending. Ever. :)**


End file.
